


It's Not Safe Here

by DarlingSpade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Destiel fluffish, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Storms, mention of pelvis, mild violence, not really smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingSpade/pseuds/DarlingSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Destiel fic based on the dialogue prompt "It's not safe here". Mild violence and a thunderstorm but no one's really afraid of it. College AU and Dean and Cas are cute lil shits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Safe Here

It was just a normal rainy day at boring old Laurence University. Dean Winchester was sitting with his brother Sam, his best friend Jo, Sam's friend Jess, and their odd friend Garth. The group was sitting at a bench by the rest of the school deemed "popular" kids who were at the bench near them. The thing about being a star quarterback on a football team once in college-well at least for Dean-automatically made you a "popular" kid and therefore made you one of the most feared and most adored people of the school. As for Dean, well he didn't really care about everyone else's opinion of him, if you weren't important to the elder Winchester brother then he just wouldn't let the opinion of dislike or love from others affect him in any way. The only unfortunate thing from it was that the people he loved and cared about sometimes got hurt over it.

No one in the world meant more to Dean than his younger brother Sam, and when Dean quit the team after his first year the rest of his-former-teammates didn't really care for it, and so they went about trying to get him back for "betraying them" in the worst possible way. They went after his brother. But going after the younger Winchester was close to the worst thing they could have ever done to get back at Dean, and when Sam had arrived home with a split lip, sprained arm and bloody fists Dean went ballistic. It's not like that Sam wasn't able to handle himself in a fight-because Sam would have gotten away from the fight in worse shape- but even so no one picked on Sam and got away clean. 

Dean had manged to get the whole team back by sabotaging their first game with the use of super glue on all of their equipment and cutting small holes into their jerseys so that they were ripped to shreds once tackled or moving in any large motion. The players with cars-the most unfavorable of them all- also received the present of tires with holes poked into them. The best part about all of the revenge was that Dean never got caught, because he had made up the facade that he was on a trip with his Uncle Bobby during the time of the game, and his-fake-photos on his social media pages were able to prove it. But even so everyone was made aware that once something happened to the younger Winchester that someone was in for some payback, needless to say after the football players had their asses handed to them that no one had ever picked on Sam again.

Dean had made it a habit to only protect his close friends and family from harm, sometimes the green eyed boy would go out of his way to stand up for a kid who was too weak to stand for himself, but he preferred to keep to himself when it involved the people he didn't really know as he didn't want people to get hurt because of him. Knowing people to Dean meant putting them in danger because he wasn't exactly the most well liked at the school-not that he was the most unliked, just not very high up there either on the friendly scale. All of the people close to Dean knew this as well, and even some people who just happened to be extremely perceptive to his actions, it's also one of the reasons why Dean wasn't someone to get romantically involved with people very often.

Sure Dean had his fair share of mediocre relationships and his fair share of flings and one-night stands, but when it came to being completely committed Dean had a hard time letting himself enjoy the other person because he was always worrying too much about how people could possibly hurt them. This also worked the same way with the elder Winchester's friendships as well, but most of his friends were to stubborn to care, and therefore he was able to maintain stable relationships with them free of too much unnecessary worry. But everything that Dean had been known for had been thrown out the window when a group of the football players chose to pick on someone Dean had only seen in his math class and occasionally after his last class, Castiel Novak. 

Dean had been calmly sitting in silence while his friends chatted around him when the purr of student voices in the quad was interrupted by a loud _CRASH_. Everyone in the room turned their total attention to where the sound emanated from and their eyes rested on a very unfortunate scene. A raven haired man lay on the cold gravel sidewalk on which his trench coat spread open like wings and a smashed wooden box lay in pieces beside him as he looked up fearfully at three large figures looming over him. The most intimidating-Alastair had a fixed evil glare in his eyes as he towered over the fallen boy, the most wicked and cunning of them was Metatron and he looked prepared to lunge when ordered too, then the most manipulative was Zachariah and he looked pissed as hell. The looks the three were giving the fallen student could have killed a man then and there, but luckily the blue eyed peer had picked himself up to apologize before they had the chance to actually do anything

"I-I'm so sorry." the ravenette stuttered as a girl with short red hair bounded up to him and held onto his arm. "H-honestly I didn't mean to do this on purpose." The blue eyed boy's panicked voice echoed through the vast silenced space.

"Who's that?" Dean mumbled to his friends.

"Of course you didn't." Spite dripped off each of Alastair's words as he advanced on the two. His mouth moved again but whatever he said was inaudible to the listeners but in response Zach and Metatron grabbed the red headed girl and forcibly separated her from the black haired boy.

"Hey get off of her!" He yelled and moved towards the three when he was sent to the ground by a punch from Alastair.  
"Don't turn your back on me." Alastair threatened and the boy turned back up to look at him.

"Hey!" It was the moment the boy got hit that Dean stood up and made his way over to the fighting students. His hands rested calmly in his pockets but inside he was burning with rage because of course Dean knew who the blue eyed guy was. Dean knew that the boy laying on the ground with his trench coat wrinkled and his eyes filled with fear and confusion was Castiel Novak, the one guy whom Dean had liked since high school and had never stopped liking til this day. Of course Castiel didn't know this, and Dean had only half the intention to ever confess it as only his brother knew about his crush on the honor student.

When Castiel turned to the voice that had interrupted Alastair's assault on him his stomach flipped at seeing the green eyed, leather jacket clad man before him. Dean Winchester moved with a confidence and purpose that Castiel could only strive for as he looked simply stunning in any light. Yet Castiel was also confused at the boy's presence as he was sure the stoic man had no more classes that day-not that Castiel knew the guys schedule, he just tended to notice whenever the guy was around.

"What do you want Winchester?" Alastair hissed through his teeth but Dean stood firm and unaffected.  
"Leave the guy alone Alastair." Dean said coldly and bluntly.

"Why should I? He ran into me." Alastair reached forward to pick up Castiel by his collar and the blue eyed boy struggled in his grip as he tried to keep the taller man's hands away from his neck. Charlie started struggling harder in the grasps of Metaton and Zachariah in response to the new contact to Castiel and she started yelling curses at the three.

"I'll say this one last time." Dean moved closer and took his hands out if his pockets. "Leave him alone." Dean met Alastair's eyes.

Alastair held his gaze for a long while before shrugging and throwing Castiel roughly back onto the ground. He sent a glare at Dean before turning around and walking away which in response Metatron and Zach let go of Charlie and followed after him. Dean visually relaxed and knelt down next to Castiel to help the blue eyed student up.

"Hey, you okay?" He glanced at Castiel's bleeding lip and swelling cheek and frowned.  
"I'm fine, and please don't go after them, you've done enough." Castiel said with his voice wavering.  
"I wouldn't-" Dean looked confused.  
"I know that you tend to get back at people when they think no one's watching, most people do." Castiel wouldn't meet Dean's eyes.

"You okay Cas?" Charlie brushed past Dean to get to Castiel and put her hands on his face. "Dude we should get you to the nurse."

Castiel wanted nothing more than to stay there with Dean who had previously just been worrying about him, but he knew that Charlie wasn't going to stop pestering him until he sought medical attention. He glanced at Dean who only sighed and gazed at him with a sad disappointed look.

"Yeah, you're girlfriend's right, you should go see the nurse, that lip doesn't look so good." Dean said with a strange tone as if he was hiding some other emotion from showing itself.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Charlie rolled her eyes at him. "Why does everyone seem to think that?" She turned her attention back to Castiel and grabbed his arm again. "C'mon, even Winchester said it, let's get you too the nurse." Castiel gave Dean one last fleeting glance before she successfully pulled him away.

Dean let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Some first impression." He muttered to himself. 

Castiel and Dean had met before, but all of their meetings were brief exchanges of "excuse me" or simply nods of acknowledging the other's presence, but this was the first time Dean had really ever spoken properly to Castiel and it sucked that it had to be under these circumstances.

"I thought you don't get involved with other people Dean." Sam said as he approached his older brother.  
"You know he's different Sammy." Dean rolled his eyes as he moved to pick up the dropped wooden project.  
"Yeah, I know, but you'd never do anything before when he got bullied."  
"What?" Dean turned his full attention to the taller student. "What do you mean?"  
"Alastair picks on Castiel a lot, has ever since that girl he likes-Meg I think-started having a thing for Castiel."  
"Fuck Sam! Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought you knew Dean! Castiel has lived above us for over a year, you're telling me you've never seen him go up to his dorm room with a split lip before?" Sam frowned and looked genuinely shocked that Dean hadn't noticed.

"No, I'm normally home before he is or working. I've only seen him go upstairs once." Dean let out a frustrated sigh. "How could I have been so stupid?" Dean ran another hand through his hair before looking around at ground protected by the roof of the overhang. He turned back to look back up at his brother. "What time does he normally get home?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, around 8:30 I guess?" Sam shrugged slightly.  
"Good." Dean smiled. "I'm going to fix his project, he left his design with it, I'll fix it since that jerk Alastair broke it, It's the least I can do."  
"Dean you already saved him from a major beating, I think you've done enough."  
"Not yet Sammy, I owe him for not helping him sooner."  
"You didn't know." Sam watched his brother start to walk away.

"I didn't notice. I'm gonna make it up to him!" Dean sauntered away towards his dorm room and pulled out his cellphone and called up his uncle. "Hey Bobby," he said when the other end picked up. "I'm not coming in today, something came up that I gotta set right. Thanks Bobby." Dean hung up after the brief phone call and made his way up to the third floor of the dormitories.

 

 

Dean finally fixed Castiel's project at around 8 as it had taken a bit more time than he planned it to originally. Sam had entered the room at around 7 and was simply texting his boyfriend Gabriel the whole time when he wasn't reading one of his law books. The rain hadn't let up at all since earlier in the day, in fact Dean was sure he could hear a thunderstorm in the distance-not like it bothered him anyway, but he always preferred the calmer nights. It was nearing 8:15 when Dean finally got bored of watched the clock that he turned to look at his brother.

"Hey, do you know what dorm room he's in?" Dean asked.  
"Who?" Sam asked distractedly as he was reading his book.  
"Castiel, bitch."  
"415 jerk." Sam responded after rolling his eyes.  
"Wait, you actually knew? How?" Dean asked curious.  
"I helped Charlie bring him upstairs once after Zach had gotten to him last semester, I'm friends with her y'know?"

"Yeah, I know." Dean nodded before grabbing Castiel's project from his desk. "I'm going to meet him up at his dorm room." Dean moved over to the door carrying the wooden project. "I'll be back later." 

When the door closed behind Dean Sam only shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Sure you will."

 

 

Dean walked down the hallway and over to the staircase at the end of it and started walking up and merely glanced through the window in the middle of the stairway before continuing his way up to the fourth floor. He felt butterflies in his stomach the whole time as he walked down to the door at the very end of the hallway where normally another staircase would be. Dean looked at a spot of white on the otherwise tan door in confusion but put it to the side as he willed up the courage to knock on the door. There was no response from inside so Dean figured that Castiel hadn't gotten in yet, he left the wooden project on the ground by Castiel's door before walking back to the staircase and sitting down at the halfway point by the window. 

The storm outside became to come closer and soon he could make out the lightning coming slower towards the school. Its was drawings closer to nine when Dean started to get worried. He glanced back out the widow to see four figures huddled by the building before one broke away running out into the open grassy field. Dean stood instantly once he realized it was a trench coat blowing in the wind and started running down the stairs towards the lobby and out the main doors.

He glanced to his left and noticed the three figures were Alastair, Zach, and Metatron, but he decided he would deal with them later. Dean felt his heart pounding in his chest as his lungs screamed while he ran trying to catch up the figure running ahead of him. He saw Castiel dart to the right to duck under a singular tree to hide and he cursed under his breath as he heard the storm getting closer and closer. When Dean finally reached the tree he walked around it multiple times before calling out.

"Castiel!?" He began looking out to the field again and cursed as he couldn't see anything in the now blankets of rain. "Castiel!" He shouted again and thought he heard something from behind him. "Cas?" He called again before turning down to look at the base of the tree and see a large black shadow in between the roots. 

"Dean?" A farmiliar voice came from the spot which made Dean kneels beside it and realize it was a hole in the ground.  
"Cas that you?" Dean tried to make out his face in the darkness.  
"Well, yes, I'm Castiel. Why are you here?" Castiel seemed nervous.  
"I came to get you out of this frickin' storm." Dean pushed through his fear when he stuck his hand down into the dark shadow of a hole.  
"Why?" Castiel's voice sounded weak but Dean felt a hand grab his own.

"Because no one deserves to be alone and out in the middle of a storm like this." Dean pulled up with all his strength and felt a weight shift as he lifted Castiel out of the hole under the tree. He pulled Castiel up meet his eyes and noticed the blue eyed college student's face was wet with tears. "Woah Cas, what's wrong?"

"W-why are you helping me?" Castiel's voice sounded fearful. "Maybe you only helped me earlier so that you'd gain my trust. You and your old teammates, you, Alastair, Metatron, Zach, all of you, just plotting against me!" He shouted and tore his hand out of Dean's but he quickly grabbed onto him again.

"Cas I'm not like them!" Dean made Castiel meet his eyes. "I promise I'm not one of them Castiel. I saved you because I wanted to! If I knew all that time that they were hurting you I would have done something!" Castiel's face relaxed slightly and turned to awe. "I promise I'm not lying, and I'll explain in more detail later, but it's not safe here. Now, c'mon." Dean tightened the grip on his wrist and pulled Castiel into a run beside him.

Dean cursed as the thunder was soon roaring above them and they heard a large _CRACK _, Dean glanced back to see the tree they were at mere minutes ago had lit on fire and was in the process of being put out by the unending rain. He and Cas started running faster and were completely drenched by the time they made it back to the dormitory.__

__"Let's head up to your room, get you cleaned up, then we can talk." Dean gestured to Castiel's muddy clothes due to him being previously in a hole in the ground. Castiel only nodded silently and they both slowly ascended up the stairs towards the fourth floor. When they reached the hallway of the fourth floor Castiel stopped and gazed ahead of them._ _

__"What?" Castiel walked forward and Dean followed after him. He reached his door and picked up his wooden project. "Dean, did you do this?" He turned to look at the green eyed brunette._ _

__"Uh, uh, yeah." Dean rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I found it after you left with Charlie, I felt bad and wanted to fix it. Also wanted to make up for all of those times I wasn't able to help y'know."_ _

__"Thank you Dean." Castiel only beamed at him and Dean felt heat rising to his cheeks as he tried to brush it off as nothing.  
"It's fine Cas." Dean couldn't meet his eyes and Cas only gave him a small smile before opening his door._ _

__Castiel lead Dean inside and moved over towards a large dresser in his room. Dean looks around at the large single bed in confusion and turns to Castiel who's removing his trench coat which reveals a skin tight white shirt underneath to which after seeing Dean quickly averts his eyes to only stare at Castiel's face. "Um-" His voice wavered slightly and internally he kicked himself at losing his composure. "Why is there only one bed in your room? Where's your roommate?"_ _

__"Oh, I, uh. I don't have one. The room was too small for two beds, as it was added in just to use up the extra space, and my last roommate...well he didn't like that there was so little space between us, so he settled for another roommate, and left me alone here." Castiel looked down at his feet briefly before meeting Dean's eyes again. "But it's okay, I mean I get the whole room to myself, plus it's not directly next to any other rooms, so I can stay up as long as I want without worrying about keeping anyone up."_ _

__"Man, Cas. You sure you're not lonely up here all by yourself?" Dean asked.  
"No, I mean, Charlie visits me whenever she can. And she invites me out with Kevin and Dorothy, so I'm okay."  
"Y'know, you could always come visit Sammy and me, we live just below you." 

__"Thank you Dean." Castiel gave him another small smile before turning around to pull off his shirt that clung to his body like latex. Dean felt his face grow red as Castiel's back muscles flexed with the motion and he forced himself to turn around and look away from the now shirtless man. "Oh! Sorry Dean!" Castiel quickly reached into his dresser and pulled out a form fitting dark blue shirt. "Just let me change my pants and then it'll be fine!" Castiel felt himself blushing as he quickly changed his boxers and pants while ignoring the slowly hardening member in his pants before he turned back to Dean. "Okay, you're good."_ _

__Dean slowly turned back around to see Castiel in his figure hugging shirt and tan sweatpants that dangled just below his hips and forced his eyes back up to meet Castiel's. Dean only nodded awkwardly. "Nice shirt." He spouted out and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment._ _

__Castiel felt his face flush at the strange compliment and only coughed awkwardly. "Um, thanks." He turned back to Dean's clothes. "Do you want to borrow anything? I don't want you getting a cold over me." Castiel asked worriedly before starting to dig through his drawers._ _

__"No, it's okay Cas." Dean tried to reassure him but Castiel wasn't having it.  
"No, I won't be responsible for you getting sick." Castiel turned back around and was holding a pair of black sweats and a green shirt.  
"What are you a doctor?" Dean smirked when he handed him the clothes. 

__"I'm actually studying to be a nurse." Castiel smiled in response before turning around to let Dean change. "It's too stressful to be a doctor, I feel like a nurse would be slightly less stressful."_ _

__Dean turned around as well as he shedded all of his clothing and put the green shirt on, just like Castiel's it managed to hug his form in all of the right ways. "Yeah, well I guess you'll be having all of those nerdy guys and gals hanging all over you, you'd be one of the hot nurses." He blushed in embarrassment at his comment and at the realization that Castiel hadn't given him boxers, so he simply went commando underneath the black sweatpants. Castiel's face himself was bright red at the comment and he turned back around to only stare at Dean's back muscles through his shirt. _Did he just call me hot?_ Castiel shook his head to clear his thoughts when Dean turned back to him._ _

__"So, uh, you wanted to explain?" Castiel moved over to sit on his bed and he gestured to the chair by his desk._ _

__"Oh, yeah." Dean moved over to sit on the desk and Castiel had to resist staring at him. "So, I guess I'll start at your first assumption." Dean shrugged trying to figure out where to start. "I quit the football team last year, and those three-Alistair, Metatron, and Zachariah-were the least happy about it. There were others on the team who also hated me for it, but not to the extent like those guys." Dean paused and bit his lip before continuing. "To get back at me they tried to beat up Sammy, the whole team payed for it, and that was the last of that." Dean met Castiel's eyes. "I'm not friends with them anymore, honestly I never really was, those guys are dickbags." He smirked slightly. "But yeah, they didn't talk to me before I helped you, and they didn't talk to me after I helped you. I did everything on my own because I wanted to, and I would do it again." Dean gave Castiel a small smile and Castiel felt his heart pound harder in his chest._ _

__"Thank you Dean."  
"No problem Cas." He smiled.  
"I like that." Castiel blurted.  
"Uh, what?" Dean felt himself grow flustered.  
"I-I, uh." Castiel stuttered. "I like it when you call me Cas. It's uh, a shorter version of my name."  
"Oh, oh okay." Dean felt heat rise in his cheeks. 

__The two sat in an awkward silence for a little bit before Castiel finally spoke up again. "Thank you for fixing my project, I don't know what I would have done tomorrow if you hadn't fixed it. Miss Talbot would have killed me."_ _

__"No problem Cas." Dean shrugged and smiled at him.  
"So, Sam, he's you're younger brother right?"  
"Yeah, he's my only brother."  
"Wow, you got lucky then." Cas let out a playful sigh.  
"Really? How many siblings do you have?"  
"Four, Micheal, Lucifer, Balthazar, and a younger sister Anna, then my cousin Gabriel is basically my brother."  
"Wow, tough love?" Dean laughed slightly. 

__"Well, Micheal and Luci fight a lot, Balthazar's just annoying and likes to rant on movies like the Titanic all of the time, and Anna's sweet, but she's still young. And Gabriel, well he's Gabriel." Castiel sounded tired of them but he still smiled as he said their names._ _

__"Sounds like a hand full." Dean nodded in response.  
"Yes, but I love them." Castiel smiled slightly.  
"Wait, you said Gabriel right?" Dean scrunched his eyebrows and turned to Castiel.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Does he have a boyfriend?" Dean asked and Castiel soon caught on.  
"Yeah, Sam." Castiel nodded. 

__"Wow, small world." Dean nodded to himself. Castiel agreed silently and they were soon caught in another stifling silence. Castiel would glance at his feet then to Dean and back again before laying back onto his bed so he stared at the ceiling. His shirt rose up a little in the process and Dean noticed it instantly. "Um, sorry for mistaking Charlie as your girlfriend earlier by the way." Dean kept trying not to stare at the other's exposed midriff._ _

__"Oh, yeah." Castiel let out a small chuckle and Dean felt it go straight to his pelvis but he willed himself against thinking about it. "It's okay, Charlie's been my best friend since middle school, we hang out so much that It'd be natural for people to draw conclusions. But she is a lesbian and always will be, and I don't exactly swing her way either, it's a perfect relationship." Castiel was talking to Dean while still looking up at the ceiling._ _

__There was another short silence before Dean spoke again. "Hey Cas?"_ _

__"Yeah?"  
"What's that white spot on your door?" Dean asked.  
"Oh, um." Castiel's voice grew uneasy. "It's white out." 

__"Why's it there?" Dean got up and moved over to the opposite end of the bed to lay down as well. He was getting a weird feeling that he wasn't going to like what Castiel told him next._ _

__"Uh, I had to cover up something someone wrote on my door. They were just messing around, harmless joke y'know? But, I didn't want the dorm guard to see it, so I covered it up." Castiel explained it like he'd rehearsed it before._ _

__"Cas, what really happened?" Dean rolled over to one side and rested his head with his hand and arm.  
"They, they, um..." Castiel's voice wavered.  
"Cas what'd they write?" Dean sat up and turned to look at Castiel who was covering his face with his hands.  
"They-they, they w-wrote-" Castiel was cut off by the sound of his own gasping. 

__Dean moved over and sat Castiel up with worry. He recognized Castiel's labored breathing and choking on his own tears as the start of a panic attack, which meant that whatever word was on the door had triggered Castiel harshly. "Cas, Cas look at me okay?" Dean brought Castiel so that he faced him and made his blue eyes match Dean's green. "It's okay, I'm here." Dean put both of his hands on Castiel's shoulders in an attempt to calm him. "They won't hurt you anymore, I'm here, okay? No one's gonna lay a finger on you when I'm around, got it?" Castiel weakly nodded as the tears slowed but still ran down his face. "Don't panic okay? I'm here, it's just us here, only us." Castiel nodded again but pulled Dean against him to embrace his body._ _

__Dean returned the hug and felt Castiel's spasms of breathing and crying increase before they slowed down and Dean simply stayed silent while rubbing circles into Castiel's back. His brother Sam used to get panic attacks occasionally throughout their childhood, and Dean was always the one who was there to help calm him down. Calming down down Castiel felt somehow more intimate though, as Sammy's attacks were brought on by school and not by bullies, Castiel was someone that Dean couldn't help but feel protective over, and he wanted to make anyone who hurt him hurt too._ _

__Soon Dean felt a rumble against his chest and he realized Castiel was talking. "Wait Cas, can't hear you." Dean pulled away just enough for Castiel to be able to speak audibly. "Mind saying it again?" He said softly._ _

__"Faggot." Castiel mumbled just loud enough for Dean to hear and Dean felt rage built up inside him.  
"Who the hell wrote that Cas?" Dean was angry now._ _

__Castiel quickly shook his head before burying himself into Dean's chest again and the motion caused Dean to let out a large sigh and let out his anger with it. Castiel was obviously extremely sensitive about the situation, and Dean wasn't about to go forcing things that he didn't understand._ _

__"Cas, you know there's nothing wrong with being gay right?" Dean looked down at the figure in his arms and felt a weak nod come from the other man. "Okay, well you need to remember that okay? Those guys were dicks to you okay? People are still dicks to you." Dean pulled Castiel away so that he could meet him in the eyes. "But you're better than them Castiel, so much better. It's okay to be a little different Cas, I'm not exactly a ruler myself but that doesn't make me any less of a person. You'e perfect the way you are, and you don't need to change for anyone." Dean gave the blue eyed student a small smile and Castiel had stopped crying and was looking at Dean with awe._ _

__"Dean?"  
"Yeah Cas?"  
"I'm sorry." 

__In the next moment Dean felt a pair of wet lips crash onto his own followed by the feeling of hands on his sides. The kiss was deep but brief as Castiel quickly pulled away and started shaking frantically._ _

__"Shit, shit, shit. I'm so sorry Dean!" Castiel quickly got of the bed. "I'm sorry, I'm s-" Dean interrupted the stuttering boy by closing the distance between them and pulling the smaller man into a deeper kiss. Dean pushed Castiel back against his bed and they both fell onto it while never breaking contact with each other. Castiel ran his hands up the inside of Dean's shirt and Dean had Castiel's face in his hands. It was only when Dean noticed that he was ready to grind on Castiel that he finally broke away._ _

__"Holy shit Cas." Dean looked over at the wide eyed boy next to him in disbelief.  
"Did I do something wrong? I haven't done this many times." Castiel looked worried.  
"No, no, that's not it, the opposite actually. That was hot, and I'd hate to think anyone else has experienced that but me."  
"It was only one guy, and he wasn't nearly as good as you, if it makes you feel any better." 

__Dean let out a small chuckle as he moved back over to sit directly next to Castiel on the bed. "It makes me feel a little better, but I'd prefer I'm the only one to get you so hot and bothered." The last comment made Castiel's face flush and Dean smirked at the reaction. "So, the question is now, how did we get here, and what do we do now?"_ _

__'Well, I've liked you since middle school." Castiel admitted with a sigh. "And believe me it feels good to admit it."  
"Now that we're in college? I can imagine." Dean nodded. "I've liked you since freshman year." He smiled.  
"And what we do now..?"  
"I finally kissed my high school crush, there's no way I'm letting this be something insignificant Cas."  
"Y-you actually want to be with me?" Castiel looked genuinely surprised.  
"Of course Cas, you're amazing." Dean turned to him in shock. 

__"I-I'm sorry, no one has really ever, been this nice to me before. I mean, Charlie has, but she's just different, since we've been friends for so long, but you, we barely know each other, yet you're so nice to me." Castiel shook his head in disbelief as if no one could really care about him so much._ _

__"That's because you're great Cas, and I don't have to know you as long as Charlie to see that." Dean smiled. "I also hope you'll give me the chance to get to know more about you, see how even more amazing you can be." Dean put his hand over Castiel's._ _

__"I'd like that too Dean." Cas leaned forward to press his lips against the elder Winchester, and when they pulled away they both knew exactly how they felt._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this story! Thank you guys so much for all of your support! If you liked this fic I have many other short fics based on dialogue prompts, so feel free to check them out!


End file.
